Three's a Crowd
by cole231
Summary: Yumichika doesn't always like it when Grimmjow comes over, no matter how good Nnoitra thinks he is. 'Reflections verse! Warnings- rape, shota, incest. PWP.


Hello people! The story that follows is a one shot in the 'Reflections' universe. I'll have more stories here because I just love the pairing (plus, I keep writing different stories trying to figure out which should be a sequel to 'Reflections' so I decided Fuck it! i'll just make a verse and share them all). Enjoy and please review.

WARNINGS-pwp, shota, rape, threesome, mind!fuck, and incest.

"Lay back, baby" I did as Nnoitra said and lay back on my bed. I blankly looked up at Nnoitra's friend who seemed anxious, just nervously fiddling with his fingers at the end of my bed. I felt so bad for him sometimes. Nnoi was always yelling and ordering him around. Even though he didn't sound like he cared, the look in his eyes said differently. He reminded me of myself in the mirror right before Nnoi made me do stuff I didn't want to do.

"Grimmjow" Nnoitra growled and sat down beside me to scoot me to the middle of the bed. Leaning into the hand playing with my hair, I looked up at my brother for guidance. Not only did I have no idea why they were in here, but I didn't know what they expected from me either.

The sound of his name seemed to rejuvenate the lowly looking teen and his blue eyes met purple. I couldn't help but notice that he looked so sad standing there looking as lost as I felt. His body straightened up and he let out a huff as his gaze drifted down my frame.

"I don't think-"

"Shut up! You said you wanted to" Nnoitra leered with that snaky look on his face. I didn't make a sound, I've learned in this house that the smaller you are the more you go unnoticed. That's probably why Papa and Nnoi always fought so much when Papa drank, because he always saw him first.

Big brother moved into my room when he got a job. He didn't work anywhere fancy, just some bar as a bouncer down the road. Papa was _always _taking mama out somewhere so it was like no one even noticed when he started sleeping in my bed. Nnoi told me not to tell anyone but he really likes to cuddle, I didn't tell him but I like it sometimes too.

The old room was now a game room and everyone his age would climb the drain pipe to come hang out. Grimmjow wasn't any different. Rangiku said his mom was a dancer out on the strip and that he was just as homeless as she was. That's probably why he was always sleeping on the couch.

"Why don't you tell him what you told me, _Grimmy?_" Nnoitra prodded. I glanced up at Grimmjow, who's face faded into a deep red, before fastening my gaze to my brother's hands. They were usually the trouble makers afterall. He grabbed something out of the dresser and tossed it at the blue haired teen.

"Shut up"

"You shut up, bitch!" Nnoitra leaned back and let out a cackle that shook the foundations of the room. He swung his long arm down and caught me by the back of my hair. This of course was a show of strength as Grimmjow had to move back a little as to not get hit by the swinging limb. I see Nnoi make big movements all the time, I think he just does it so people can see how easy it is for him to catch them. At least, I think that's why he does it to me. I let out a sound of distress as he yanked my hair again. "Argh" he said jokingly, showing off each one of his pearly white teeth. "Don't. Move." he said pointedly and tapped me twice on my nose.

Turning my head toward my mirror, I closed my eyes and tried my best not to cry. I'm not stupid, I know why they're in here. I just don't want to do it but I can't tell Nnoi. He's a liar and i'll probably end up doing something worse if I try. Kaku called him a terrorist, and he said we do negotiate with them. Nnoitra let me go and reached his hands down to pull at my jeans.

I bit the side of my lip to stop a whimper. I can't make too much noise, it'll make Nnoi worse. I don't know how Grimmjow will be but if he's anything like Nnoi I don't want to take any chances in working them up even more than they already looked. Big brother already looked hot, like he was going to start sweating and loose himself any moment now. I know that look. It was that look that said he wasn't going to be careful or nice, it was gonna be a race to the finish line which went on forever.

"He thinks yer so pretty. You hear that, Yumi?" Nnoitra's knuckles knocked on my temple and I nodded. He said it sweetly but I knew it didn't matter what he sounded like. He one handedly yanked my jeans off and his hand cupped me instantly. "What was that?" he asked and jerked away as he squeezed lightly.

"Yes" I said as quietly as I could before being lifted up by my arms and having my shirt tore off above my head. I didn't bother trying to cover myself, Nnoi never lets me anyway. From the way Grimmjow was staring down at me naked I think he doesn't want me to either.

I watched in fascination as Nnoitra stood up to walk behind the frozen teen. He pressed himself against him, which made him look even taller than he was. Already standing a foot taller, he towered over him. That's probably why everyone always looks at us funny when we walk down the street, Nnoi's always been bigger than everyone. He's way taller than Papa already.

Nnoitra shoved his friend forward so his legs hit the end of the bed, so hard he was forced to fall on his hands on either side of my waist. I couldn't help but notice the coldness of the bottle that fell against my bare side. Grimmjow hurriedly picked up the bottle but was halted as Nnoitra grabbed his hand and pressed it to my side. I watched as a small fight broke out for the tube, which Big Brother of course won, it ended up with two hands held forcibly against my skin.

"Go ahead, Grimmy" Nnoi's grin widened and thrust his hips into Grimmjow's bottom. In another case I think Grim would have bit back but he was just staring. It makes me so uncomfortable when he stares at me, that's another reason I wish I would have gone to Kaku's today. "Fuck him, he's waiting for it"

I got worried quickly as I looked up at Nnoitra and realized that he wasn't even watching me. He didn't even care to look at me even though I'm being so good. I choked out a cry to catch his eye but it didn't work, he kept staring down at what was happening at the end of the bed. One hand was moving over my stomach, the other was fiddling with Grimmjow's pants. The pants were pulled to the ground and I looked away at the sight of what had been practically bursting out since the teens walked into the room. It's not as big as Nnoi's but it looked just as angry. I really hope it doesn't get bigger like Nnoi's too.

Grimmjow's hand got a mind of its own and drifted to my side to grasp at me. I looked over to the mirror to see, I looked just as scared as I felt. Nnoi wasn't even looking at me, what if Grimmjow hurt me? Would he even care? He had to..he's my big brother. I watched my beauty as I pouted, trying on a few emotions to see which one Nnoi might respond to. I watched as Nnoi spread my legs and shoved Grim closer to kneel in between them.

"Nnoi" I squeaked out and raised my arms to bid him closer so he could come hold me. But still he continued to ignore me and opened the bottle, grabbing one of Grimmjow's hands to pour some of the liquid on him.

"Touch him" Nnoi breathed out, his forehead perspired and I watched as he tried to compose himself. He looked thirsty, like that time we couldn't find food for a few days. Like he was going to eat me up. I shook my head but was promptly silenced by the look Nnoi shot to me at the mirror.  
"You said you wanted to be a top, Grim" Nnoitra spoke in his ear, licking the lobe slowly.

"Brother" my voice cracked with fear and I blinked with confusion as a visible shiver ran through Grimmjow's body. I rested my knees on his sides as his mouth dropped open and his fingers connected to my hole. My heart raced as he seemed to test it out for a moment before slipping his finger in. Well, at least he was nicer then Nnoi so far.

Nnoitra. Big brother who acted like I wasn't even in the room. He watched his own hand as it stroked his friend. I lay gasping as the fingers sunk in and scissored out of me. I don't like this, I want Nnoi to lay down and sleep with me and Grimmjow go away. Grimmjow's not as nice as Nnoi thinks he is. Even though we never did anything like this, he's still not good like me. He's always pretending to go to the bathroom when he really comes in here. Sometimes he just pulls me to him, he brings me candy, he even kisses me sometimes when I don't tell him to get out. I'd never tell Nnoi, he'd be so mad.

"Big brother, please" I pleaded and moaned out as Grimmjow pulled my thighs to lay on his own.

"Open yer eyes" I knew who that was for but I hadn't even noticed that I closed them. I didn't listen, if Nnoi wasn't paying attention to me then I didn't have to pay any attention to him.

A surprised sound fled my lips as Nnoitra's fingers joined the ones working in me. He shoved in and crooked his finger up. Crying out in pain, I tried to move away but it seemed that Grimmjow wasn't going to allow that. His grip on my hip got tighter. Finally snapping my eyes open, I averted Grimmjow's hungry gaze and tried to catch Nnoi.

A smack landed on my face so hard that my head snapped toward my mirror. I caught my reflection and brought my hands up to my eyes to stop the tears from flowing. No, I couldn't have that- it would make Nnoi too happy and he was being very bad.

"Holy fuck" Nnoitra scowled and pushed away from the bed. "You can't have all the attention all the time _Yumichika_" he bellowed in a voice that sounded real close to the way Papa sounds when he drinks too much and can't see straight. I shrunk away from the sound but watched from the side of my eye as he walked over to the mirror and draped his lean frame over it. I whined out, it really was like he wasn't there now. He knows I never take my eyes off of it, why did Nnoi want to do this to me? I'm being so good.

"I'm sorry" Grimmjow said breathlessly as he lowered himself on his elbow and took his cock in his other hand. I lifted my leg to watch as he put it in, jerking away wasn't going to work as he let his fingers sink into the hair on the nape of my neck and kissed my neck. "Ah-" he breathed out as he breached and began to penetrate me.

I couldn't stop shaking, much to Grimmjow's distress. It felt so wrong inside me. He tried to hush me and wrapped his arm around my torso to pull me close but I couldn't stop. I watched him raise up and look at me, smiling at my preoccupied gaze as he fully seated himself. "It's ok" he whispered, smoothing himself down and pulling out.

But light touches and soothing words wouldn't work this time. I needed Nnoi here, he didn't even care that I was a crying whimpering mess. He should be with me, holding my hand, touching me to keep me safe. The slow push and pull of my insides is a constant reminder that he wasn't with me.

Finally gathering the courage, I looked up at Nnoi and sighed in relief as I found his eyes fixated on my face. Big brother just stood there working himself into a frenzy, jerking himself like a pervert while his friend began to rut on top of me like an animal.

If I begged Nnoi would say I was ruining it for him, he would be so mad at me. I just wanted to make him happy so I could be happy too. "Feel's good, don't it?" I hear him ask the his friend. Grimmjow just grunted and picked up pace. I looked back at the mirror and saw him looking down, watching himself slide in and out of me. My mouth snapped open and a chill ran through my body as he pushed on that spot inside me.

That spot. I hated it when people found it, it was only for Nnoi. One time Nnoi rubbed it, and rubbed it, and rubbed it for so long that I saw stars. I was so scared, I cried the whole time-screaming for him to stop but Nnoi doesn't listen. Nnoi never listens, oh and he lies too. What did they say when they came in? _"Yumi, let's play a fun game" _Yeah. Real fun. Sometimes I wonder if Nnoi even knows what fun is if he spends his time lying around doing this.

"Yumi's got the best pussy in town, don't ya baby?" The wail that escaped my throat was unintentional as I watched Nnoitra flip the mirror around so I couldn't see. I couldn't see anything, I felt so lost. When I started to kick and throw my hands Grimmjow flattened himself out against me until he had a hold of my wrists. Pulling them to above my head, he got back up and began a punishing pace.

"Nnoi" I screamed as I was thoroughly pinned to the bed. My eyes closed tight, I didn't know what was going on. I could hear the begs and whines fall from my lips but I didn't even know if it was me. As frightening as this was, hearing Nnoi's chuckle calmed me down a bit. I let out a pained moan, which seemed to send them both into a heated frenzy. Grimmjow's thrust's powered up and the smacking from across the room sped up too.

"Fuckin- fuck-" Grimmjow spluttered and lifted himself up to balance on his palms, all the while still holding my tiny wrists easily. I stopped for a minute as kisses littered all over my face but the wet sobbing continued. "Turn it around-" he tried but it just made Nnoitra laugh out.

"How's he gonna learn? You can't spend all day lookin in a mirror anymore, baby" My body hummed in relaxation as I felt long fingers thread through my hair. I breathed in relief. I knew Nnoi wouldn't leave me all alone like this. It might be dark but Nnoitra can help me. My legs fell to the sides of the bed and I opened my mouth on instinct as a big spongy head pressed to my lips. "Wider" I choked as he shoved in me, a strong push sent me up on the bed from Grimmjow so Nnoi steadied me by my head.

I felt a rumble against my chest and Grimmjow drilled harder into me. I felt his hot breath against my neck, occasionally nipping and kissing so hard that I knew he was gonna leave a mark. I don't know how Big Brother expects me to keep my mouth open. I didn't know how much I ground my teeth down when he and Grim kept filling me up and pulling out all at different times. It was steady and sent my body up and down the bed smoothly but it was so uncomfortable, I don't know how much longer I can do this. It would make Nnoi happy, that's what I know.

I suckled against the hardness poking at the back of my throat. It's coming, I know it from the way they're getting sloppy. Grimmjow released my hands and he lifted me with his arms around my lower back. I faltered in sucking as he began to lift me and plow so hard I had to steady myself by placing one hand on Nnoi's stomach and the other on my head-board. Crying out again, I had to open my eyes in trying to see what Grimmjow was doing. He was so fast, so much faster than Nnoi and yet he just kept going.

The thrusts became savage then a loud growl vibrated through the room. I sobbed out as I felt the coating of my insides and knew then that I would be bleeding for a few days. Nnoi would help me, it would be okay.

Grimmjow's head collapsed on my chest and I feel content as can be with the empty feeling as his soft cock slid out of me. It didn't matter that there was a sticky mess running down on my bed, Nnoi was almost done then they would leave. _Then _I can go back to sleep which is really what I've been waiting for all this time.

"Baby..fuck-ahh-" Nnoitra began in a yell that faded into a sound of relief. He stroked my head as I did what I learned. I relaxed my throat and swallowed slowly so I made sure to catch every drop. Nnoi didn't like it when I let any out, that was messy and only bad boys are messy.

The strike to the side of his face caught us both off guard. "You fuck!" Grimmjow yelled and hopped off of the bed. I couldn't move, like usual, so I just lay there with my legs wide open and watched as he approached my brother. Grimmjow tucked himself back in and stare down accusingly at him. "I could have hurt him! What is wrong with you!?"

Nnoitra cackled out like it was the most hilarious thing he had heard all day and rubbed the side of his cheek. He sat up to look at his friend with nothing but thrill written all over his face.

"Take's a lot more than that to hurt Yumi, aint that right baby?" I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep but I had suspicion that it didn't work by the way he laughed at me. I just didn't feel like talking anyway. My throat felt like someone shoved sand paper down it and my bottom is aching like when Papa didn't have money to pay the rent so he sent me. Mr. Urahara isn't a very nice man and I'm starting to think Grimmjow isn't either.

Grimmjow snorted and threw something at Brother. "Look's like _yer baby _don't want to listen to you no more"

Nnoitra laughed haughtily and waved a hand at his friend. "Neh, he's just jealous" I clenched my eyes and turned away as I heard Nnoi get up and come to stand in the middle of the beds. "We can play plenty of games tonight, baby. I promise. No more play dates with that mean Grimmy, neh..he's just too rough"

My eyebrows lifted hopefully as I listened to Nnoitra's explanation. He pulled the silk sheet from off of the bed he never used and drapped it across me. I smiled lightly as he turned me on my front and tucked me in. How exciting, Nnoi never lets me lay in the white silk. He must be proud of me, I'm probably not bleeding then. That's good, because that means I've been good. I try to wrap my arms around him but he doesn't let me. Nnoi just places a kiss on my cheek and runs his fingers over the back of my head.

"Neh, neh-" he clicked his tongue and let his hand run to smooth over my back. "Take a nap"

"You did that shit on purpose" Grimmjow accused and I heard him pulling up his pants.

"So?" Nnoitra laughed.

"So I'm not like you. I don't get off on watching him cry" Nnoitra let out a chuckle and I heard the bathroom door close.

"Ok good, well then when you get a brother we'll do this. You bring him back here and you can treat him whatever way you want while I'm fuckin' him. Deal?" There was a pause.

"Deal"

I sighed. Well where was Grimmjow going to get one of those? I _know _Grimmjow's not good with storks. He's a kitty cat, once he killed a bird without even trying. He just grabbed it and broke its neck. It was so scary but Nnoi made it ok. Hopefully Grimmjow finds a brother. Then I wouldn't have to play these 'fun' games and they'll start leaving me alone.

But then again..if Nnoi started playing with someone else then when will he play with me?

I couldn't stop the tears as they burst out of me. It was like an ache ran through my chest and I felt so numb at the thought. "Nnoitra!" I screamed and kicked the sheets from me. I heard a loud groan come from the next room and feet stomping toward me.

Lifting me into his arms, Nnoitra brought me to the game room so I could sleep with my head in his lap. I didn't pay Grimmjow any attention, even as our eyes connected and a smirk crossed his face after he blew me a kiss. I just closed my eyes and curled up to Nnoitra's side. No, there would be no more brother's if I have anything say about it.


End file.
